Mi extraño demonio mayordomo
by PaddyandVicky
Summary: Acabo de entender que: todo lo que odio es lo que amo, todo lo que me atormenta me calienta y todos tus pensamientos son mi sustento.


Hola Hola de nuevo n.n, bien... los pocos que me comentaron la otra historia me pidieron una continuación y aquí está...

Espero que les guste y si me van a lanzar algo que sean tomates y no nada duro por favor u.u', bien recuerden SOY NUEVA en esto de escribir... espero les agrade y me comenten si le falta algo o que porque planeo hacer otro cap n.n

Sin más preámbulo...

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso... mi admiración TuT_

* * *

Enojo… no puedo sentir otra cosa más que eso, una ira que me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza sin reparo alguno. Todos estos años esforzándome para cumplir tu objetivo y así luego tomar mi recompensa pero nada… es más, debo cargar con esta dicha el resto de mis días como demonio al verte cara a cara cada segundo. Esa preciosa alma que todo demonio querría posar sus garras, el alma perfecta podría llegar a decir.

Gracias a esos descuidos cometidos en su momento tuve que realizar un doble trabajo, para así satisfacerme al final, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. El hecho de haber fallado al conseguir un alma ya de por sí me agobia, pero el tener que ver a la persona de la cual no pude alimentarme es aún peor…

Antes de que ocurriese todo esto el ver en tus ojos ese reflejo de seguridad, ira, resentimiento, me era exquisito al punto de que podría quedarme admirándote día y noche… ahora intento por todos los medios evadir esos pares de ojos zafiros que me clavan la mirada como dos flechas. Otra de las cosas que más me satisfacían era el oír tus órdenes que solo me confiabas a mí, tu mayordomo, y cumplirlas al pie de la letra… pero ahora querría que perdieses la voz para no volverte a escuchar en el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Todo me irrita, de mis labios desapareció la típica sonrisa falsa que cargaba como buen mayordomo que era, para pasar a ser una mueca de disgusto que tú notas muy bien. Mis ojos te envían mi inminente rechazo y disgusto en vez de las típicas miradas amenas que cargaba durante tu vida humana.

Algo que compone la situación es que no tenga que estar tras de tí todos los días ya que desapareces durante unas horas para ir a caminar, momentos que aprovecho para desquitar toda la rabia que me inunda y no aniquilarte allí mismo. No solo ocupo mi tiempo pensando en esto, si no que también he comenzado a reflexionar… en mi mente han empezado a aparecer dudas y preguntas como: "¿Por qué sucedió esto?"; "¿Será toda mi culpa o será tuya?"; "¿Es tanta la ira que me consume que me nubla el sentido de la razón?". Y muchas más preguntas de este estilo, de las cuales no he hallado respuesta alguna aún ya que, en el momento que me pongo a dialogar conmigo mismo apareces para hacer que desaparezcan estos momentos pacíficos. Con ese caminar orgulloso te diriges hacia mí y me pides algo o me comentas que ya no sabes que hacer para entretenerte… en momentos así saltaría sobre ti y te arrancaría cabello por cabello de tu suave melena azul óxido. Pero no, como me he repetido en los últimos tiempos un millón de veces "El control es sinónimo de elegancia" y aún siendo tú un demonio, el contrato que me ata a ti aún persiste, por lo cual debo de obedecer a cada orden que pase por tu frívola cabeza… después de todo ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiese cumplir con esta simple tarea?(*)

No se si es mi impresión o cada día te noto más distanciado y más melancólico… aspectos de ti que no veía hace bastante tiempo, recuerdo que la última vez fue cuando nos conocimos. Recorres los caminos de un lado a otro como si estuvieses esperando algo… algo que sabes que nunca llegará pero te empeñas en aguardar por él. En estos momentos lo que pase por tú cabeza no es de mi incumbencia, pero dentro de mí tengo una pizca de curiosidad por saber que es lo que le impide a tu mente funcionar con normalidad… como la mente del Ciel Phantomhive que conozco. Comienzo a vacilar, ya no se si es odio lo que me acarreas o es… ¿lástima?, ¿preocupación?, ¿ternura?...

Muchos sentimientos que nunca conocí por eso me desentiendo de lo que me ocurre, los pensamientos humanos son muy complejos… con todo eso de los sentimientos hacia personas ajenas y el sobre pensar las cosas. Toda mi vida he ido cumpliendo órdenes y devorando almas pero ahora es diferente… mi mente ya no se siente afligida por el hecho de haber perdido una cena, es más, una parte de mi piensa que fue mejor haber continuado a tu lado… ¿Me habré vuelto loco?

Ya no puedo más, ya han pasado varias semanas y no se nada de ti… ya no es preocupación lo que siento… es temor. Temor de que me hayas abandonado, de que no hayas soportado ese rencor que vengo acarreando desde que te transformaste en mí igual… de que hayas desaparecido. Un día desapareciste diciendo que tenías que encontrar algo que te hacía falta y que no te esperara, luego de eso ya no supe nada más de ti…

La espera me sofoca, necesito encontrarte, sentir de nuevo esa "molestia" que me atormentaba en primeras instancias, ver tus ojos que se clavan en mí como flechas, escuchar tus órdenes que me provocan el querer acabar contigo. Es raro… nunca en mis años como demonio sentí esto, el necesitar lo que me hace mal, el quererte tanto a mi lado para que no te alejes de mí jamás en la vida. Ya no es odio lo que siento, ni rencor, es necesidad… necesidad de ti, de tu mente, de tu cuerpo, de ti viéndome cada día y cada noche. Anhelo encontrarte para abrazar tu pequeño cuerpo y hacerte mío, recorrer tu cuerpo y sentir tu escencia. Iré tras de ti aunque me tome toda mi eternidad, porque acabo de entender que: todo lo que odio es lo que _amo_, todo lo que me atormenta me _calienta_ y todos tus pensamientos son mi _sustento_. Se que pensarás que es raro, pero es así, después de todo soy **tú** simple demonio y mayordomo _Mi querido Ciel_ _Phantomhive(*)._

* * *

_(*) Frase típica de Sebastián en la serie._

_(*) Frase que Ciel quería que Sebastián le dijera._

¿Y?-cubriendose- ¿Muy malo?... Tengo poca autoestima con respecto a esto lo podrán notar u.u', pero bueno soy nueva ya saben n.n. Bien el que tenga ganas comenteme que le pareció y todo eso y el que no... con saber que tomo su tiempo de al menos leer el título me basta xd

Me retiro, no los agobio más...

Saluditos

**Su servidora Paddyandvicky**


End file.
